User blog:Mochizou/Karma
Q'.episode 4.'Karma Mikoto High School Yazzy, Kieran and Cam are sitting round the coffee table. Yazzy has finally put Kieran's blazer on 'Kieran: '''You were talking before about serving a Queen. What did you mean by that? '''Cam: '''I assume you've heard of the clans? '''Kieran: '''Ehhhh '''Cam: '''I take it from your confused and stupid expression that you haven't heard of them '''Kieran: '...Yeah 'Cam: '''Very well. 70 Years ago the Dresden Slate was discovered. The Slate was found to contain special powers of which it transferred to people it chose, in this case, Queens. Of course, they only became Queens after receiving these powers. All in all, seven clans were created. Seven clans ruled by six queens '''Kieran: '''Six Queens? What about the seventh? '''Cam: '''The first Queen is no Queen but a King. The only King, the Immortal King. It is said he is the one who discovered the Slate alongside the Gold Queen. '''Kieran: '''But when you first found me, you told me that you were going to kill the "evil and only King" That's not the same King right? ''Cam sighs 'Cam: '''No, it's not. No one knows where the First King is now, if he is still alive. He left many years ago but he has never been replaced. I talk of the Colorless Quuen. There are rumours that this is no Queen but a King. '''Kieran: '''So a second King? '''Cam: '''Precisely. The Colourless Queen or King, is said to be evil. He is the one I'm chasing. The successor of my former Queen. And who I believe is you '''Kieran: '''Heh. So you're after the man in the video because he's evil '''Cam: '''I'm after you because you're evil. But also because this man...you, murdered the former Red Queen Jo. By now, DAMRA and most likely Sector 3 too will be after you '''Kieran: '''So I'm a target? '''Cam: '''A very big one ''Mazume City Hunter is walking through the city when he sees a small group of DAMRA clansmen hanging nearby. For an unknown reason, he decides to approach them 'Hunter: '''What are you idiots doing lazing around '''Red: '''Hey?! Who are you calling idiots?! '''DAMRA Member: '''Let's teach him a lesson '''Red: '''GET HIM ''The group of about five, spring towards Hunter and in a flash he avoids each one of their attacks. As they desperately try to land a hit on him, Hunter dodges about missing each one. As the members begin to become disorientated, Hunter takes the oppurtunity to strike. He pulls out his sword and takes all 5 out in one strike. The fallen DAMRA clansmen lay on the floor, exhausted 'Hunter: '''I'm better than this '''Red: '''I'll get you for this....you fucker '''Hunter: '''Yeah, yeah ''Sector 3 'Dani: '''Any update on the man in the video? '''Matt: '''We've worked out that he's a student at Mikoto High School, and we're closing in on him '''Dani: '''Good. I'll organise for a search party to investigate the School. We have to be careful, the school is a protected zone, going in all guns blazing could have disasterous consequences for all of us. ''Hunter comes strolling in 'Dani: '''Where have you been?! '''Hunter: '''I had stuff to do '''Dani: '''You weren't scheduled for patrol. You were supposed to be here '''Hunter: '''Yeah, yeah '''Lauren: '''Lieutenant '''Dani: '''Yes '''Lauren: '''The Captain has asked for you '''Dani: '''Certainly. Hunter! '''Hunter: '''What? '''Dani: '''Work with Matt to find out the location of the boy in the video '''Hunter: '''Hmm ''Mazume City Ari is on his skateboard. It's a skill he's spent years mastering and he can fly through the city with ease. It also helps that he can pass his aura through his skateboard to give him a boost. As he turns a corner, he runs into trouble. He hits the brakes on his skateboard 'Ari: '''What's going on here eh? '''Man: '''We're just sorting out this punk ''The man and his group of friends have a boy cornered. He's no more than 14 years old. He's already heavily bruised 'Ari: '''Y'know I don't usually give a fuck about situations like. You guys do what you gotta do but he's just a kid, man '''Man: '''Shut the fuck up '''Ari: '''What'd you say? '''Man: '''Don't make us hurt you too '''Ari: '''That's what I thought ''Ari kicks up his skateboard and sends it flying towards the gang. They all jump out of the way to dodge it 'Man: '''What the fuck?! ''They look around 'Man: '''Hey?! Where'd he go '''Man 2: '''The kid's gone too ''Ari and the young boy are nowhere to be seen 'Man 3: '''Hey, over there!! ''They look over to see Ari standing with the young boy 'Ari: '''I ain't finished with you yet ''Ari jumps once more and fires up his aura. He darts about, knocking each member of the group over. He keeps jumping back and forth, hitting each one of them until they're bruised beyond reason 'Ari: '''That's what you fuckers get ''Ari turns towards the young boy 'Ari: '''See ya later kid '''Boy: '''T-T-Thank You ''Ari skates off leaving the scene just as members of Sector 3 arrive 'Lauren: '''We received reports of a disturbance. Is everything ok? '''Boy: '''It's fine. A guy came and h-he, helped me. ''Just around the corner, Hunter stays hidden. He's been here pretty much from the start but concealed himself. He puts his hand on his chest, revealing a large burn mark covering an old insignia. He sighs Sector 3 'Dani: '''You asked to see me Captain '''Annie: '''Yes. I'm leaving the investigation into the murder of former Third Queen Jo in your hands '''Dani: '''Mine? '''Annie: '''You're more than capable of handling this incident by yourself. '''Dani: '''What about you? '''Annie: '''I have more pressing matters to deal with ''Annie gets up and walks out of her office. She heads down to the cells, straight for the cell containing Lizzy. She opens up the door only to find the cell completely empty 'Annie: '''Where have you gotten to, Lizzy? ''Mikoto High School 'Cam: '''Now that we've gone through every possible distraction, it's time for you to die '''Yazzy: '''NO! You're not killing my Kieri! '''Cam: '''Silence '''Kieran: '''Eh?! Please, let me prove to you I'm innocent '''Cam: '''You've held out long enough '''Kieran: '''I'm going to find a way to prove myself innocent '''Cam: '''Very well. I can see that you're never going to let me rest. I shall take your innocence into my own hands and judge it for myself '''Kieran: '''So....you're not gonna kill me? '''Cam: '''Not for now, at least. I shall give you a chance to prove your innocence '''Yazzy: '''So my Kieri's gonna live?!?!? YAY '''Cam: '''So tell me, how will you prove your innocence. ''Kieran mulls it over 'Kieran: '''The video you have of the murder, it's dated and times right? '''Cam: '''Yes. February 9th at 12:24am '''Kieran: '''I probably would have been asleep '''Cam: '''You live alone. Saying you were sleeping in bed won't be an alibi '''Kieran: '''Do you know where it happened? '''Cam: '''I'll show you ''Cam pulls out a large map of the city and lays it on the table 'Cam: '''The murder took place here, over in the south part of the city '''Kieran: '''The school is here, on an island in the north part of the city '''Cam: '''That's a considerable amount of difference '''Kieran: '''It would take me at least an hour to get back to the school from there '''Cam: '''Meaning what? '''Kieran: '''I just need to find someone who saw me at least between 11:24pm and 1:24am '''Cam: '''But how? If you were asleep, who would have seen you during that time? '''Kieran: '''What was the date again? '''Cam: '''February 9th '''Kieran: '''Hang on ''Kieran dives into his wardrobe and pulls out an old calender 'Kieran: '''February...February...AH! Here look. On the night of the 8th, we were allowed to stay out on the grounds late to prepare for the festival '''Cam: '''So people would have seen you '''Kieran: '''Yeah! I helped out as well that night. If everyone was out, I'll definitely be able to prove I was here! '''Cam: '''Very well then. We shall use this oppurtunity to seek the truth '''Yazzy: '''HOORAY!!! We're gonna prove my Kieri innocent! ''DAMRA '''Red: '''Really?! Tell me what you did after that!! Did you fuck 'em up?! '''Ari: '''Oh yeah, I sorted those bastards out. As members of DAMRA, we ain't just common thugs, we have standards too '''Red: '''I can't believe I missed it '''Ari: '''It was spur of the moment '''Red: '''You're so awesome Ari! '''Ari: '''I don't know about that '''Karen: '''Guys, stop flirting and come over here '''Red: '''What is it? '''Karen: '''I've found him! '''Ash: '''Who? '''Karen: '''The one in the video, the one who murdered Jo. '''Red: '''Where is he?! '''Karen: '''Mikoto High School Category:Blog posts